<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>月夜 by Efflor19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789787">月夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19'>Efflor19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Overwatch RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小夫妻的新婚夜</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fearless | Lee Eui-Seok/Fleta | Kim Byung-Sun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>月夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi8/gifts">Komorebi8</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李義奭洗完澡推开门的时候，金炳善正坐在床边，低着头，盯着双脚下那块浅灰色的地毯。<br/>——还维持着自己离开时候的状态。<br/>金炳善穿着同款的浴袍，领口因为腰带的松垮而往两边坠着，胸前一小块光滑的皮肤敞开在顶灯暖色的光晕里，隐没进暗红色布料的纹理中。<br/>“在想什么？”<br/>“没有，只是很高兴。”金炳善说完这话噗嗤一声笑起来，眼里的愉悦像撞破了初春湖面上最后那片薄薄的冰。<br/>李義奭忽然有点失去语言能力了——他坐在床上，盯着睡袍袖口的繁复花纹，好半天才憋出来一句：“喝口水吧。”<br/>金炳善好像没看出李義奭潜藏的局促，只是眼里的愉悦似乎更明亮了，像被洗过的窗外的月亮。他接过温水小口地啜着，房间里就只剩下吞咽的声音。他缓慢地喝光那小杯水，又笑了出来。<br/>这次李義奭没再错过金炳善眼里的那丝玩味，是确确实实因为什么很好笑的东西才这样的。他接过金炳善的杯子，带着不小的力度放回床头柜上，玻璃敲在木头上，像抗议似的。<br/>金炳善抿着嘴角，肩膀以极细微的角度抖个不停。炳善今天心情很好，——本来就是这样的，今天是婚礼，金炳善原先难得一见却格外清晰的不安甚至难得的焦虑都被草坪上的晨风和露珠滤过，只剩下清爽而最终变成温暖的笑容。<br/>但毫无疑问，不是现在这样的。<br/>“炳善笑什么呢？”<br/>金炳善只是摇头。李義奭把脸凑过来的一瞬间他就后悔了，他看着迫近的恋人——或者说，早在几天前就成为法定丈夫的人，局促地晃了晃眼神，向后撑着身体想退一步的时候，被捏着下巴吻了上去。<br/>漱口水里的薄荷味、湿漉漉的头发氤氲出的咖啡味、还有沐浴露那点残存的已经模糊不清的薰衣草的味道一起扑过来，清爽又因为辛辣和馥郁杂糅而多了令人失神的旖旎。金炳善伸手去抓，意外地扯开了李義奭同样松垮的领口。李義奭被胸前微凉的温度分散了注意力，嘴里还含着金炳善的唇，稍不留神就用了力道。<br/>金炳善吃痛地闷哼一声，李義奭赶紧松开。两个人重新分开了一点，面面相觑。这次都没崩住，抿着的嘴角的笑意溢出来。金炳善脸上分明地写着“我没做过”，李義奭也很诚恳，他说：“炳善，我不知道——”<br/>他只诚恳了一半，后面的话说不出口，金炳善的耳朵的颜色和似乎能感知到的温度已经宣告主人领悟了未竟之言。金炳善干脆侧躺下来，撑着头，叫了句“哥”就没了下文。李義奭盯着他看了半晌，也只能读出点难为情的情绪。<br/>但这时候，金炳善已经往他这边蹭了蹭了。<br/>李義奭忍了很久，不去看平摊在柔软布料里的大片皮肤和青年身形抽条过后依然细窄的、被髋骨对比的明显的塌下去的腰。他俯身去吻他，手探进衣领里，触着青年温热的皮肤把人往出剥，腰带的结拽一下就彻底散了，金炳善被陌生的触感刺激得扭着身体，也就顺便彻底被从睡袍里解放出来。一片暗红色上盛开的青年的肉体，李義奭被巨大的视觉冲击惊了一下，胸前研磨着挺立乳头的手指失了分寸，惹出吃痛的感叹词。他无师自通地用粗糙而温热的舌面去补偿，金炳善在胸口被舔舐的一瞬间就紧绷起小腹。<br/>生了茧的手指去身下伺候着性器，没两下金炳善就硬了，被另一双手对待的感觉过分异样，他晕晕乎乎的，只有皮肤和后腰的感官还在以无比敏感的方式正常运作，——甚至感觉自己已经打开了什么。<br/>李義奭手上的动作放缓了，他犹豫着开口：“炳善，那个……润滑剂……”<br/>“嗯？”金炳善被吻得晕晕乎乎，哼了一声，语气就像回答单只袜子的另一只去了哪里似的，“妈妈把它放在第一个抽屉里了。”<br/>李義奭被忽然出现的长辈的称谓惊了一下，但金炳善浑然不觉，勾着小腿蹭了蹭他，好像在催促。李義奭爬过去翻出那瓶花花绿绿的包装，重新回到金炳善身边的时候他清醒了不少，干巴巴地、又很温顺地重复道：“第一个抽屉里。”<br/>李義奭笑起来，有些怜爱的意味。大喇喇裸着的金炳善有些羞赧，手指攥住被子的一角，想往身上拽又莫名其妙觉得心虚。直到李義奭停滞的时间过长，金炳善才投去询问的眼光。<br/>李義奭眨眨眼睛：“那个，炳善，你想正面、背面……还是上面？”<br/>金炳善愣了两秒，直接扯过被子蒙住了头。<br/>李義奭失笑，去扒拉被子，金炳善没理，轻轻踹了他一脚，然后缓慢地翻了个身，顿了顿，两条腿也稍微分开了一点。李義奭的大脑里似乎升起一团火——他想匍匐在他身上，紧紧相贴，直到没有什么能让他们分离。他沿着脊柱凹陷的那道沟壑一节节地吻下去，手从脊柱两旁凸起的弧度一寸寸抚摸到侧腰，慢慢在掌心积攒起皮肤蒸腾出的潮湿汗液。他的手划过腰线，往起伏的臀缝中间挤进了一根手指，不出意外地听到了惊诧急促的气音。第二根手指也跟着挤进去，在一团湿热里摸索。<br/>他去揽金炳善的腰，轻飘飘地，没用什么力气就让人抬起上身，翘着屁股重新趴好。他本来想安抚地拍一拍，手掌和皮肤相触的声音却意料之外地多了色情的意味。金炳善闷哼一声，过了半晌才有点埋怨地喊他，“哥——”。<br/>尾音软软的，倒是在撒娇了。<br/>李義奭淋着润滑液探进去，那个地方比想象中还紧、涩，金炳善因为疼痛和紧张颤抖着，不安又演变为指尖更清晰的阻力。李義奭去舔他的腰窝，好像希望情欲能把那里填满，直到那截紧绷着的腰也无法自持地塌下去，手指周围的肌肉变得舒张些，他试着往更深入的地方探进去，柔软、高热，随着手指的推进而疯狂地痉挛着。金炳善随着他的按压一声声哼出来，带着泣音，却像是夏天正午从枝叶里劈下来的日光，烧得李義奭眼睛都红了。<br/>李義奭从善如流，缓慢地开拓着，两根手指找到了肠道深处埋着的腺体，被绕着打转就已经让金炳善哼个不停。他趁着金炳善失神伸进了第三根手指，然后不容置疑又耐心地等待青涩的肉体克服这份不适。直到润滑液的水声在肠道里噗嗤噗嗤作响，金炳善的呜咽也终于被连成了水一样淙淙地流在房间里。李義奭扶着早就硬挺的性器想进去的时候，才终于想起来——<br/>他不知道怎么开口，情动的炳善乖巧地趴在床上，手指抽离后的括约肌依然有开合着，像是邀请又像是催促。<br/>可是——<br/>“炳善，那个……”<br/>“嗯？”人没从双臂间探出头来。<br/>“安全套在哪里，你知道吗？”<br/>金炳善慢腾腾地侧过头，还维持着先前的姿势，好像在思考这句话的含义。他过了好半晌，眉头极轻快地皱了一下，才一字一顿地说：“那个，哥……我们昨天好像没买。”<br/>李義奭的大脑有一瞬间停止了运作，他的脑袋闪过许多画面——昨天两个人在情趣用品店里恨不得钻进货架里挑东西的模样、收银台面上琳琅满目的商品、甚至是离家最近的便利店、还有些别的，但总之——<br/>金炳善泄气似的叹出声。李義奭慌乱地看他，有些歉意又有些不安。这好像不是个很完美的开端，但——<br/>“哥，我想看着你。”<br/>他听到他说。<br/>金炳善从被子里挣扎出来翻了个身，露出双被情欲熏得软而勾人的眼睛，举着双臂要抱他，在李義奭俯身的瞬间勾住了脖子，抬身去索要一枚吻。李義奭本能地去搂他的腰，被后颈的重量猝不及防地带着扑到了床上，两个人的牙齿撞在一起，痛感传来的同时血腥气也散开，两个人面颊贴得极近，金炳善笑得轻松而温和，近乎于孩童的无害，闭上眼又把唇贴了过去。<br/>李義奭慷慨地从嘴唇一路亲到耻毛和半勃的阴茎，又淋了一遍润滑剂，才小心翼翼地扶着性器操进去。<br/>刚挤进头部金炳善就蹙起了眉，即使努力放松，仍旧无法阻拦括约肌因不适而引发的痉挛，李義奭依然温柔地吻他，去揉搓被冷落太久的乳粒，趁着意乱情迷时往里再探了一点。两个人都不太好受，又被难以言喻的爽和痛快引诱着，忍着去拉进彼此的距离，直到整根没入的时候，金炳善眼角已经攒过几粒亮晶晶的泪。<br/>李義奭紧紧地抱着他，直到他的呼吸终于没那么紊乱，才扶着腰小幅度地晃起来。<br/>无法形容逐渐被操开的柔软内壁的吞噬与阻拦会带来多么惊人的快感，李義奭没轻没重地捅进去，金炳善从喉咙里被逼出哭音，咬着的唇张开把那声惊呼送出来，就再也阖不上。李義奭心疼他，深深浅浅地变换着力度和角度，却没想过这只会把金炳善操得更开更熟。快感从身体的各个角落迸发、尖叫着侵略他，金炳善呜咽着去享受几乎要炸开在身体内部的冲击，像被猛兽撕咬住喉咙的幼兽，无力地挣扎，又艰难地、孜孜不倦地和李義奭索要着吻。<br/>李義奭的吻扑过来，去袭扰他的牙齿和舌头。他从未意识到占有是如此让人满足的事，他的炳善，从头到尾从里到尾都是他们的，他们交融且互相拥有，用身体的每一部分互相倾诉把身体与灵魂交托的约定。金炳善分不清他是被填满还是被抽空，只是遵循本能，企图在吞噬他的如惊涛骇浪般的快感里寻找依靠，丝毫没意识到身上起起伏伏的男人才是罪魁祸首。<br/>炳善怎么会这么想呢，那是爱人啊。他勾着他的脖子，腿也早就缠在腰上，毫无保留地敞开自己。滚烫的、有力的冲击一次次撞在敏感的腺体上，金炳善扬着头，哭着把脆弱的脖颈露出来，等待着似乎能咬穿喉咙的最后一击。<br/>当微凉的精液终于交托在甬道里的时候，金炳善也在李義奭的帮助下射了出来。他累得甚至没有力气去擦脸上的泪。李義奭从他的身体里退出来，伏在他身上，像猫那样去舔他的眼角，把那些咸的液体挂在舌尖，抹在他唇上。<br/>金炳善好奇地伸出舌尖尝了尝，薄薄的舌头随即缩回去。他眨着眼，往李義奭怀里蹭了蹭，任由背后被恶作剧地糊了一片属于自己的精液。<br/>他挪了挪脑袋，找了个舒服的位置想睡觉了。<br/>他听到爱人说：<br/>新婚快乐。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>